


Nightmares and their Aftermath

by tinycutefauna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Discussion of Ace and Marineford, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One-sided Zolu, Roronoa Zoro-centric, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: They all had nightmares. They had all some past trauma that lingered or some recent horror that refused to leave their minds that would cause them to wake up screaming or crying at night. It was never openly discussed because they all had their own ways of coping too.Except Zoro, at least until he had a very important talk and cuddle session with Luffy.





	Nightmares and their Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be something sweet and nice but then it turned into something semi-sweet and sorta-sad so here we are. Also, I’m kinda bad with separating dialogue and everything else so I just tried my best. Still, I hope you enjoy!

They all had nightmares. They had all some past trauma that lingered or some recent horror that refused to leave their minds that would cause them to wake up screaming or crying at night. It was never openly discussed because they all had their own ways of coping too.

Robin would open eyes in all parts of the ship to ensure everything and everyone was safe. Nami wouldn’t allow herself to do anything at the time but she would spend the day cranky at their carelessness until they exercised more caution to make her relax, and she redid money calculations to get the anxiety to leave. Sanji would leave the mens’ quarters to take a minute to breathe outside and would chat with whoever was on night guard and make them something to eat or drink.

Brook would join the night guard too; sleeping near someone and a source of light made sure he wouldn’t be able to slip back into that isolated headspace that he had spent so many years in before being rescued by Luffy. Franky would fiddle around with his noise-cancelling headphones that helped him sleep to change them into noise-amplifiers instead, allowing the breathing sounds of his crew mates to calm him and lull him back to sleep. Usopp and Chopper would seek each other out in the middle of the night and the hide their tears in tight hugs until they could fall asleep once more.

Luffy would climb out of his hammock and silently go and check on everyone, using Observation Haki to detect any and all potential threats in the vicinity. Zoro was the only one who did nothing, staying on guard in his hammock until it was time to wake, but he would take more naps later in the day to keep his strength.

Zoro was also the one who refused to say anything.

Over the time they had spent travelling together, they had all turned to each other for help. They all had someone, or multiple someones, they could whisper their fears to and be comforted by the reassurance of someone they trusted. Luffy didn’t say anything in words but Zoro understood anyway and would talk to him, and he would also confront Sanji until the other finally shouted at him in anger and then a few words were all that were needed to get rid of the irrational agitation, leaving behind familiar annoyances. So it was a topic seldom discussed but widely acknowledged in the Strawhats that Zoro needed but would never ask for the same comfort that everyone else had.

It was only after their reunion at Sabaody Archipelago after the two years they had spent apart that things changed.

——

There was something that nobody except the Strawhats, their most trusted friends and the most perceptive of people realised about Zoro: he was completely and devotedly in love with Luffy. It was clear in the way he was the first in accepting their captain’s orders; the first in rescuing Luffy when he fell overboard; the first in pushing Luffy to make the right choice when it came to difficult decision. It was spectacular to watch, though sort of heartbreaking too because Luffy did not love people in that manner, and it was painful to see how unrequited Zoro’s love was. That was not to say Luffy did not love his first mate - far from it, since Luffy loved all his friends from the bottom of his big heart and he probably also trusted and understood Zoro the most, but it was not in the same way.

Even Luffy knew of Zoro’s love (though it was never voiced, and he never did anything that indicated that he knew). He knew because Nami had explained it to him once, when Luffy had been confused about how so many people would sometimes look at Zoro sadly. He understood it was the same devotion as he had to his nakama, but it was also different in that Zoro would consider breaking their deal and placing his life and dreams second to Luffy’s (like he somehow knew that Zoro had done at Thriller Bark and during their time spent apart, though it was another topic left undiscussed and something he refused to think about).

Due to this, everyone made sure that, after their reunion, Luffy spent most of his time near Zoro who would watch them all carefully to ensure their safety, but slightly more desperately when it came to Luffy. He never coddled Luffy or interrupted his fights in any way, but he would tense so much during and after Luffy’s fights that Chopper would sometimes drag him into the infirmary and make him drink soothing teas that Sanji would prepare while he gave Zoro a massage. He said that it was to ensure that Zoro remained healthy because he had much scarring but everyone was aware that it was to get Zoro to not hurt himself with the effort it took to stay away from Luffy sometimes.

It came as no surprise then, that the first time Zoro took action after a nightmare occurred the way it did.

——

When Zoro showed up to late to breakfast one morning with extremely bloodshot eyes and sweaty from exercising all morning, it was not difficult for anyone to put two and two together and understand that he’d not slept well, which only happened when he had nightmares lasting all night long. It was not the first time that had happened and it likely wouldn’t be the last.

Sure enough, halfway through the day, Zoro informed Brook that he was going to sleep before he headed into the mens’ headquarters to catch up on the sleep that he had missed. The information spread quickly around the ship and everyone adjusted accordingly. Brook played softer and calmer music than usual and Robin lured Usopp, Chopper and Luffy into the library with stories that made them shiver in fear and kept them from participating in their routine, loud antics. Sanji altered the menu for the day to easy-to-eat food items that would allow even exhausted people to eat well, while Franky and Nami alternated between making rounds to ensure that the ship was safe as well as working together to avoid storms that they would typically pass through in order to maintain the peace.

Usually, that was enough. Usually, Zoro would eventually come outside looking somewhat more rested and everyone would return back to normal, though a bit quieter and Sanji wouldn’t provoke Zoro either. Usually, after that, things would be fine. But not that day.

——

Franky and Nami were the first to notice. They had been out on the deck, discussing the effectiveness of the tangerine grove’s coverings, when Zoro stomped out with dark eyes. It instantly took Nami back to their first meeting when Zoro had stared at Luffy restrained in a cage while Buggy pointed a canon at him. Zoro was never one to show fear but this was the closest that he ever came to it. He stopped to look at each of them carefully before asking, with a voice that cracked when he spoke, “Where’s everyone?”

The intensity of his gaze shook Nami so much that she couldn’t speak up but Frankly replied immediately, telling him that Sanji was in the kitchen while the rest were in the library. Zoro nodded at both of them before making his way back inside, and leaving them staring at the space he had occupied. Franky was the one who broke the silence, “Zoro-bro doesn’t appear to be feeling very super.”

The way Nami looked at him confirmed his suspicions that he was right and also that this was the first time this sort of thing had ever occurred. Nami brought up their previous topic of conversation again and they continued talking as if nothing had happened, thought they were both quietly aware that something had changed.

——

Sanji and Brook were the second to notice Zoro’s unusual behaviour as he barged into the kitchen when he was supposed to be asleep, and fixed his good eye on them both pointedly before questioning Brook if the others were still in the library. Brook had only begun to respond affirmatively before Zoro left again as abruptly as he had entered. The whole encounter was head-spinningly short.

Zoro was always quieter and tired-looking after his naps and rarely so dismissive of Brook, or anyone for that matter, in a non-emergency situation. And it couldn’t have been an emergency situation as he would’ve been louder, he would’ve bickered with Sanji, he would’ve had that glint in his eyes that meant he was looking forward to whatever high-stress situation the Straw Hats had gotten themselves into this time.

Zoro had looked abnormally panicked and had an upset aura about him like a tiger backed into a corner. He never showed that sort of vulnerability if he could help it. Brook and Sanji looked at each other before quietly returning to their tea and frying pan respectively. They would respect his privacy regarding whatever had upset him; they could both tell it was probably the recurrence of the nightmares that had plagued him last night as well. And if Sanji edited his meal plan for the day further to incorporate foods that would go well with Zoro’s favourite beer and Brook started tapping the melody of Bink’s Sake on the table (a song that he always played to cheer them up) with skeletal fingers, well, they didn’t say anything about that either.

——

When Zoro walked into the library, it was Robin who noticed him while Usopp and Chopper continued arguing about who was the murderer in Robin’s tale while Luffy cheered them on. Robin had been commenting on their discussion but had fallen quiet upon seeing Zoro’s haunted face. Usopp realised a moment later that Robin had not added another morbid comment and stopped talking as well in favour of looking at Zoro. Because of that, Chopper and then Luffy followed suit.

Zoro had his eye trained on Luffy by now as he had already looked at the others to ensure that they were ok. There was a wildness about him, similar to that when he was facing off against particularly tough opponents, yet it lacked intent as Zoro looked over each of them carefully. It was a particularly rough voice that spoke then, questioningly: “Captain?”

Chopper was just about to question Zoro in worry about what had happened when one of Robin’s hands materialised to cover his mouth. Luffy, however, laughed happily on seeing Zoro, “What’s wrong?”. Usopp looked between Zoro and Luffy repeatedly before coming to a conclusion. “Hey, Luffy, how about you go see what Zoro wants and then Robin can tell us who  actually killed the townspeople?” Luffy bounced up away from them and led Zoro out of the library.

That’s when Robin calmly explained to Chopper that yes, Zoro was feeling unwell but no, he shouldn’t go to check up on  him as spending time with Luffy would help make Zoro feel all better. Chopper nodded understandingly because Luffy could make anyone feel better and Usopp distracted him with “It must have been the barber who did it-he’s got the knives for it and everything!” and they went back to their discussion.

——

When they left the library, Zoro said nothing to Luffy and didn’t even look at him as he dragged Luffy back to the men’s’ headquarters. That’s when Luffy finally picked up on how unusually tense Zoro was. “Hey, Zoro! Zoro, what happened?” Still, Zoro said nothing though his grip on Luffy’s arm tightened. Upon that, Luffy fell silent. Zoro didn’t want to say what had upset him but he wanted Luffy there as he calmed down. Ace used to get like that sometimes too so Luffy knew what to do.

Luffy waited as Zoro closed the door behind them when they reached their room and then waited some more until Zoro  tugged at him from behind and enclosed him in a tight hug that would’ve crushed his ribs if it weren’t for the fact that his body was made of rubber. He let Zoro drag him over to the couch and sat down in Zoro’s lap when the other collapsed onto the couch. It didn’t take long for Zoro to start crying.

Most of the people Luffy had met would cry loudly and obviously, making it known to everyone around them that they were hurt. He used to cry like that too - had cried like that and worse, torn apart by grief, when Ace had died. But Zoro barely made any noise other than some muffled gasps and he shook while holding onto Luffy like a lifeline. Luffy forced himself to stay still and not fidget much at the tears slowly soaking the back of his shirt as Zoro trembled around him. He had figured it out.

Zoro was strong and had declared that he would be the World’s Greatest Swordsman. Zoro was the one that Luffy’s crew relied most on after himself and was the one who could help Luffy be strong like none of the others could. But Zoro also loved Luffy, and Luffy knew that though all of his crew must have been heartbroken at hearing his efforts to save Ace only to have his brother die anyway, it must have half-killed Zoro. Zoro was loyal and loving like that. He probably hated himself now for not being there for Luffy then - even though it wouldn’t have helped, even though Luffy wouldn’t have wanted him to hurt himself by being there, even though Zoro had probably then done something to prioritise Luffy over himself during the time they had been split apart.

Luffy knew that this was what had upset him now since Zoro wasn’t talking about it. Even though Zoro didn’t speak much in general according to a lot of people, Zoro spoke to Luffy about  _everything_ and listened to him too, even about things neither of them told anybody else. Their time apart and what happened at Thriller Bark were the only things that Zoro stubbornly refused to discuss. Luffy might not have been that smart, but even he knew what that meant.

He did his best not to fidget and hold Zoro back as Zoro continued crying to until he stopped. Sometimes, you couldn’t punch things to make them better and this was one of those times. All he could do was talk to Zoro and he wasn’t the best at that. Still, Luffy talked. He told him about what had happened since the moment they had been separated, what happened with Ace, what happened after Marineford. He told Zoro about how he was glad his nakama weren’t there to also get hurt then, how it was the thought of them that kept him going after Ace died, how he had trained to make sure he would be able to protect everybody he loved. Luffy wasn’t the best storyteller - he often left out important details, went off on tangents and described things that had no relevance to the story - but that didn’t matter right then because Zoro was feeling better now because of him.

When he stopped talking, Zoro carefully let him go. Luffy sprung up to turn around and look at Zoro. His face looked funny because everything was all red and he told Zoro that. Zoro groaned at that and Luffy laughed because things were back how they were supposed to be. Before he could go back and bother Robin about the murdered in her story though, Zoro reached out for him. Luffy looked at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry.” 

There were a lot of things that Zoro could be talking about, Luffy knew. He might be apologising for dragging Luffy with him, for being in love with him, for holding him so tightly, for not being there at Marineford, for not being stronger or for having gotten upset because of a nightmare. He was probably talking about all of them. That didn’t matter though,  because there was only thing that Luffy could reply with.

“It’s ok. Zoro’s nakama!”

And the soft smile that spread across Zoro’s face at that made Luffy’s heart sing with happiness as he laughed and bounced back out of the room.

——

After that, nightmares for Zoro were a lot less worse and he was better about them too. He would go and check on everyone and would sit down with whichever was the largest group gathered, watching on until his adrenaline faded and he was relaxed once more. He fell back into a routine of falling asleep in random places on the ship as he had before they had been separated and everyone was happier for it. He would also occasionally seek out someone on the crew to talk to and, though they never said anything, they were each privately glad that he was being more open now. It seemed that his talk with Luffy after that one night full of nightmares had made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, let me know. Also I would love it if you commented, even if it’s just <3, or left kudos.  
Come talk to me on my Tumblr or Twitter on @tinycutefauna!


End file.
